


A Blushing Groom

by goldenfairy



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, First Night Lessons, Intimacy, Mythology - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/pseuds/goldenfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sahadev learns Mystery of the relation between man and woman. An innocent prince gradually turns to be a husband</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geethr75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/gifts), [ALannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALannister/gifts).



> A tale of most famous woman and her most ignored husband of Mahabharata

He was standing next to the window since evening alone, spending the last moments of his celibate life with himself. This was the most special night in his life. The youngest pandava prince was getting prepared for the arrival of the very moment of his nuptial. His heart skipped a bit with the very thought of which. She is going to enter into his life tonight. The most special, most explicit, most charming lady of Aryavart Yagyaseni Panchali, with very glance of whom mighty warriors come on their knees offering their heart on her feet. Five years back in one beautiful day she garlanded him along with his elders. In these years that was the most thrilling experience in his life, but shy nature prince Sahadev still is unable to think her as his wife. Unlike his elders Sahadev was always uncomfortable with women. He never even in his dream could think that he will marry a girl some day in life. He hesitated even to look at any lady’s face, not even the young maids of the palace.  
Since childhood his shy nature was both adored and made fun of by his elders. His closed ones were so habituated with his silence that except in the time of wanting some suggestion none comes to talk to him only for talking. He himself too is habituated with the fact. He knows he is overshadowed by his elders but on the same time he is most protected by them too and when its time for talking about some crucial matter they always ask for his opinion. Hence Sahadev is happy with the least attention and most care he gets. But now time has arrived for taking care of someone and he was yet not prepared for that.  
The day he had seen Drupad princess in a huge decorated sayamvar hall, his heart got filled with unidentified emotions he never felt before. But he never had any expectation that this most precious lady of Aryavart could be part of his life. He had considered her as the bride of brother Arjuna then, although he was feeling quite uncomfortable being unable to ignore overflowing feelings in his heart. He at once tried to avoid looking at her to hide this discomfort. Then mother’s order, elder brother’s decision made Draupadi shared wife of them, suddenly she became a part of his life. He silently followed all rituals dream stricken, he was really doubtful wheather his marriage to her was a reality or just a mere imagination. Five years passed after that, still he is unable to be normal with Panchali. He still avoids eye contact with her and talks to her only when he asks for a suggestion. He knows he loves her, she is the first woman in his life, most precious to him but he is not able to think himself as her husband. For him she is still his elder sister-in-law, respectable same as mother. Most of all he thinks he doesn’t deserve her. What does he really have? Neither wisdom nor administrative power as brother Yudhisthir, might and protectiveness as brother Bheem, archery and martial skill and charm as brother Arjun and good look as Nakul. All his intelligence gets wiped away thinking that today he has to behave as husband of the most desirable princess of Aryavart.  
He remembered few months back when he visited his maternal uncle’s place Madradesh, he was given responsibility to take his cousin Madra princess Vijayaa, daughter of his maternal uncle Dyutimat to the temple. Pretty princess Vijayaa was hardly ten years old. But being alone with this small girl too made him shy that even little princess too started teasing him. And now he has to be alone with Panchali, the very name of whom trembles him. The imagination of which stiffened him.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************* Panchali was quite astonished. Since she entered into her youngest husband’s tiny apartment she is sitting in the dressing room. The maids left after dressing her up as newly wedded bride like all the previous years. But unlike earlier times she was not taken to the rose petal decorated bed of her husband’s private chamber. Waiting from evening till night she finally lost her patience and decided not to wait for her Arya’s order anymore, why does she even needed the order to enter into her husband’s room on the first night of them? So she herself left for Sahadev’s chamber.  
Entering into the room she was more surprised. Balancing the tiny apartment the room of her youngest Aarya too was quite small than his elders. The bed too was not decorated with flowers. Its not seeming like the first night at all. She looked at young husband of her, still standing next to window, lost in some thought. He seemed unaware of her presence here.  
“Aarya” she called him.  
The ringing voice cut the line of thoughts in Sahadev’s mind and numbed him momentarily. Then gathering all his courage he turned to face the ravishing bluish flame of fire dressed in bright red saree and decorated with shining golden jewelleries. Just for a moment and then immediately he lowered his glance, getting scared the shining beauty can make him blind. Same as the first day five years back his heart again overflowed with emotions but his dried tongue couldn’t utter a single word. He seemed had lost the strength to speak.  
Even from a distance, shievering of Sahadeva didn’t get unnoticed by Panchali. The scenario got crystal clear to her at once. Her youngest Aarya is getting nervous. In these five years she has got to know her husbands’ nature quite well (except ofcourse her dearest third husband, Aarya Arjun whom she doubts except their sakha Govind anyone ever can understands) She is quite aware of her youngest Aarya’s nervousness. He always avoids eye contact with her while even conversing about a very important matter. No wonder he is feeling shy tonight.  
Panchali smirks. She has everytime different experience with each of her husband. It had been her monopoly in previous years to blush around. Aarya Dharmaraj Yudhisthir was calm nature but his calmness carried a weight, that evoked respect in her heart, she felt so shy to speak to him first, he then affectionately comforted her in his arms. He was extremely sweet and caring to her in the year with him.  
Aarya Bheemsen was quite loud and jovial that always used to make her laugh. There was no place for hesitation between them, but sometimes his talks used to cross boundary of civilized language and made panchali blush. Nevertheless she enjoyed his wild love to her in his arms even if it tired her out. The time used to spend very quickly with him  
The very name of Aarya Arjuna always made her blush and shivering but she couldn’t spend time with him for whom she came to this family as Sabyasachi was in his twelve years exile. While spending the year alone she used to get the news of his marrying around some of the prettiest princesses. That news undoubtedly hurt her. But the tales of Arjun’s being a passionate lover got famous in Aaryavart . So in the end of the year she decided to wait for his passionate love for her after returning from exile.  
Although of same age but Aarya Nakul used to treat her as a little baby dall, she used to feel as a soft delicate flower in his arms. He used to decorate and dress her up himself making Panchali blushing to the core. He never let her work. Panchali is sure after one year with him she has become more beautiful.  
Now the situation is extremely different than the previous ones. There is no opportunity for her blushing here. Because now she has to comfort her shy husband. She looked at the handsome figure of young Pandava prince. She always felt affectionate towards this youngest Aarya who was younger to her in age.He was overshadowed by his famous elder brothers, silent in nature but was gifted with advanced intellects. Earlier years she dealt with him as her brother-in-law with motherly affection. But today she has to take the first step towards their marital life. She can’t deal with her husband with only affection.  
She grinned mischievously; after all she is sakhi of most naughtiest person on this Earth Krishna. What will be the use if she can’t use the naughtiness taught by him to seduce this innocent young boy to make him her husband? Nevertheless she is going to cherish the role reversal of her. She bites her lips seductively and stepped towards her blushing groom.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Panchali proceeding towards him Sahadev shuddered. He never could imagine ringing of anklet can sound sharper than swords in battlefield. It seemed his feet started sinking in earth, he thought he will come on his knees in no time. He looked at door in a sudden thought of running away from situation but the door is already closed by her. He started perspirating now, this is the toughest test in his life he is facing today.  
“Aarya, I was waiting since afternoon for your call” the nightingale sang in a complaining tone.  
Sahadev for first time in life wished if he was devoid from power of talking , at least he wouldn’t have to struggle with words.  
“Aarya is there anything wrong?” nightingale sung again, Sahadev kept his head bent , he had no courage to face the eyes deep as ocean.  
Panchali came more closer, Sahadev quickly backed off , but he had to stop only after two or three steps sensing the wall behind him. He gasped; the lucrative aroma of lotus coming from his lady love was taking his sense away. Still he couldn’t help but inhaled the blue lotus deeply with closed eyes.  
“Aarya” this time nightingale’s voice was chocked. Confused Sahadev opened his eyes only to find little pearl glittering on the corner of ocean. The scene was most unexpected to him. He was ready for a good lashing tongue out for making her waiting like that. All of the brothers are quite aware of her straight forwardness. They feel both tensed and proud of her that nature at a time. They were accustomed to put up with her tongue but there is simply no way to defend oneself from those precious perls. They are more effective than her words.  
Sahadev gasped again. One of those pearl came out of the ocean. Sahadev couldn’t hold himself any more. No way can the floor carpet be that lucky to have the pearl upon it. Sahadev advanced and caught the pearl on his finger, as if he held most precious gem of earth.  
“Panchali no, please don’t cry” uttered Sahadev forgetting all hesitation.  
“what should I do Aarya tell me then, if a wife gets neglected by her husband, what should the unfortunate woman do? Panchali continued to sob making her young husband amused. He never ever could imagine anyone can shade tear to get his attention that too most desirable lady of Aaryavart?  
“Panchali, please don’t get me wrong” Sahadev tried to speak with his sinking voice.  
“No Aarya, you needn’t to say that. I realized if there is anything wrong then its only in me. I should have understood earlier that you don’t like me.” the sobbing nightingale released most deadly weapon which directly hit on heart making the opponent numbed.  
“How could Panchali think that I don’t like her? What can be more cruel accusation than this?” ever her tongue lash is far less piercing than this.  
“Its my mistake continued Panchali. In these years you didn’t talk to me on your own. You always avoided looking at me. I was so dumb to figure the truth out from your behavior. How can a brainless lady as me deserve the most intelligent man of Aaryavart? She collapsed in tears.  
First time ever in his life Sahadev cursed himself for his shyness. He never felt such ashamed in his life, his silence caused pain for his love? How can he redeem himself for such mistake? Even in the state of dilemma he wondered, in all these years Panchali noticed him such minutely? And He used to think that as usual he got unnoticed by her too. His heart got filled with admiration and respect for this precious lady.  
He cupped her face in his palms and lifted the sobbing bluish diamond making the oceans meeting innocence.  
“Panchali please, don’t waste your tears on me, I don’t deserve this.” Sahadev made first effort to cajole his lady love.  
“Then suggest me Aarya what can I do? You are greatest adviser on the Earth, give one to me today, what should the most suitable action for me after being rejected by my husband on first night?”  
Again the sweet sugary knife of her words pierced him, the pain of which got visible in his innocent eyes.  
“Panchali please don’t make me feeling guilty anymore, Its being hard to bear the burden of my gilts for hurting you” Sahadev begged holding the smooth feather like arms of his beloved, even the very thought of which used to tremble him till now.  
“Oh I am sorry Aarya, I hurt you again. I knew , I can never do any good to make anyone happy. Better I should leave otherwise I will cause more troubles for you.” Before Sahadev could recover from the shock of her words Panchali stepped towards the door.  
It felt to Sahadev as if his life is being snatched away from him in front his eyes. No he can’t let her go, Today Sahadev realized the depth of his love for Panchali.  
“Panchali , wait” he followed her. Panchali quicked her steps seeing Sahadev coming. But in hurry her feet slipped and she fell  
“ouch”  
Sahadev’s heart skipped out to see his precious gem scattered on floor.  
“Paanchalii” he almost shouted as he reached to her in a jump. “are you allright?” he gasped with small duration in tension.  
“ouch” Panchali moaned holding her ankle.  
“is it paining too much?” asked Sahadev worriedly  
“don’t worry Aarya, I am fine. Panchali tried to get up but failed and lost her balance, but this time Sahadev didn’t let her fall again. He held his gem tightly near his heart. For a moment he shivered getting her that close but he didn’t loosen his grip over her.  
“Please don’t move Panchali, let me check you first” Youngest pandava picked his wife in his arms as if picking bundle of flowers. His tensions overpowered his hesitation and shyness. He proceeded towards bed carrying his beloved tenderly in his arms.  
Panchali wrapped her delicate arms around his young aarya’s neck, Sahadev knew it was required to maintain the balance. But innocent young prince didn’t notice the mischievous grin that formed a curve on corner of the petal like lips of Panchal princess.


	3. Chapter 3

Placing Drupad princess on bed gently youngest pandava put her ankles on pillow to make her comfortable. He himself sits near her foot. Then pulling one of her ankle on his lap, he gently started massaging that. Now Panchali felt embarrassed. As wife it her duty to touch her husbands feet not other way around. Although younger in age but Sahadev is her husband. How can she let him touching her feet.  
"Arya, please don't touch my foot. I will get sin for that." she tried to pull her foot back from his clasp but her youngest arya had held it quite firmly.   
"Panchali you got a strain, you need a massage now. From where question of sin is coming in between?" Sahadev looked surprised.  
Panchali remained silent to think what can she reply so that her intelligent husband doesn't get to know she is faking the pain. Seeing her silent Sahadev pulled another ankle of her on his lap to continue massaging. Panchali felt more embarrassed. Because of not having any pain on ankle instead of comforting Sahadev's massage is tickling her. And she has to keep a straight face instead of grinning. Is that her punishment for lying?   
"Aarya, please let it be." she couldn't endure the tickle anymore.  
"looks like you are not getting comfort in my massage." says Sahadev worriedly. Alright let me bring medicines from oshodhi griha , also calling maids, they will take care of yours. If you feel more pain then I am sending message to mother too, and I have to consult to Rajvaid and brother Nakul as well. Sahadev got up from bed.  
"Wonderful, why did he leave aside Arya Dharmraj and Arya Bheemsen then?send news to Panchal, Hastinapur and Dwarka as well,find the Third Pandava too" Panchali gave a facepalm to herself. What to do with this innocent prince.  
" Arya" she held his hand and pulled him to bed. Her soft fingers touch created sensation in Sahadev again. He sits back.  
"I meant to say your massage was enough to heal my pain" with a seductive smile Panchali resumed to her acting skill.   
Sahadev sighed in relief. "thank god you are alright now, I was scared."  
"why" Panchali moved one of her curved eye brow up, " why you got so tensed for just a strain." Panchali couldn't control herself from having some mischief. "you were not even caring to talk to me, even you didn't call me in your chamber, I have to come myself, so why you cared for a small pain of mine."  
"its not small thing for me Panchali" says Sahadev impatiently forgetting Nervousness momentarily. " because I care for you"  
"and why do you care for me?" Panchali narrowed her eyes. Her lip curved in a mischevious smirk.  
"because" fumbled Sahadev, nervousness occupied him again.  
Panchali moved closer to young prince. She placed her one palm her on his heart, that trembled him again , he gasped. Dark flame wrapped his neck with another feather like arm. She lifted her face up to him and brought her lip to his ear.  
"Let your heart out Aarya" mysterious voice whispered into Sahadev's ear. Her face was so close to him that he could feel her warm breath, a strange intoxication was occupying him, even finest wine fails to give what Panchali's touch can cause.  
" I love you Panchali." the words till now was in his heart at last came to lip. Youngest prince opened his heart to his lady love.  
Panchali pulled herself back with a victorious smile on face. Woman's ego gets satisfied making desireble surrendering their heart to them. And making this shy prince accepting love was no less big challenge.   
Sahadev closed his eyes. He was feeling quite light being able to put his feelings into words at last. If this was not with Panchali's help he never would have been able to say these magical words of love to her. He again became thankful to this wonderful lady.  
"thank god, till now I thought you love only your books and far away stars in the sky." Panchali teased. She can't help her tongue for much time.  
But Sahadev felt quite normal hearing Panchali talking about his favorite subject.   
"You too will fall in love with Astrology if you read stars carefully. I mean its not quite strange how those far away stars affect our life?" says Sahadev excitingly.  
Panchali scolded herself under breath. Sakha always ask her to control her tongue otherwise it may get her in trouble. Now this innocent prince failed to get her taunt and all ready to give her astrology lessons in their first night. All her fault. Now she can't let youngest pandava to go back to his books. Otherwise all the year he will continue to spend night by discussing stars and planets. But Panchali doesn't want to lose the glint in his eyes by getting his favorite topic. The glint in his intellectual eyes making Sahadev looking more adorable.  
"sshhhh" Panchali put one finger on his lip, making him shivering again."aarya we have all the life to know about stars, tonight I want to know you" says Panchali seductively.  
"but what is there to know me Panchali? I have nothing interesting talents as my brothers" says Sahadev confusingly.  
"why are you so shy and silent Aarya?" Panchali asked what she always wanted to know.  
Sahadev doesn't know how to answer the question. He remained silent for a while. Then slowly lifted his eyes and put it into those oceans. "for first time someone asked me such question and I am afraid that I have no proper answer for that." he says slowly "I never myself thought about that too, perhaps because I am the youngest among all, that's why."   
Sahadev's answers didn't convince Panchali much. Her dearest arya Dhananjaya too keeps silent many times but that's by choice otherwise everyone is eager to listen to him. And then he has his Madhav to open his heart so he doesn't need anybody else, but youngest Arya's silence is somewhat different. Its not by choice as his elder.  
"But was not there any friend of yours ever?" today this silent prince evoked curiosity in her heart.  
"Panchali we were brought up in forest, being youngest least time anyone had to listen to me. Brother Nakul although is just a year elder but is closer to brother Bheem from childhood, brother Arjun is always absorbed to his bow and arrow (" I know right? That obsession only dragged him to my Sayamvar, I was secondary, or I must say I was on third place as all his concentration was on sakha all the time in the hall." thinks Draupadi with an annoyed sigh), and brother Yudhisthir has all the responsibilities. So I remained a little child to my family. Even when we came back to Hastinapur palace everyone's attention was on my three elder talented brothers and beautiful Nakul's face. So how will anyone notice me?" says Sahadev innocently. Panchali felt sympathetic to him. Such intelligent prince doesn't deserve to be neglected.  
"but Panchali don't think I am complaining, I always get extra love and care from everyone for being youngest. Mother had even sometimes neglected brother Arjuna to care me and Nakul, specially me as I was youngest. Rather brother Arjuna was anytime neglected because mother was absorbed with us. ("no wonder why sakha gives extra love and care to his Parth even neglecting his Sakhi if necessary, to redeem the negligence of his childhood perhaps" Panchali sighs in annoyance again, she has always secret jealousy on relation between her two most favorite persons.) so perhaps that required personality didn't grew in me by being overshadowed by all the love, care and my wise, mighty and genius brothers." Sahadev continued.  
"but Aarya Nakul is not as you, he is quite confident." Panchali always wondered why there is so difference between twins.  
"Nakul's confidence lies on his looks. He is popular for his beauty specially among women (" oh who knows that better than me? Previous year was quite tough for me pulling my beauty away from those greedy casting glances wherever we go" made face Panchali on Sahadev's innocent words.) and then he is extrovert in nature unlike me. He even talks to animals and birds." paused Sahadev.  
Panchali shook her head, the introvert nature of her shy husband made him a solitary soul. She moved closer to him. And put her hands over his shoulder  
"why do you feel so uncomfortable with woman? You are a prince, generally princes gets experienced with woman in their adolescent itself through beautiful young maids and dancers around." Panchali never liked royal people treating women as object, but seducing a complete inexperience prince is quite difficult she understands. At least for having previous experience all other three husbands didn't take test of her seduction skill at first night. And she is sure when Sabyasachi will be back to her by then lists of women in his life will be capable to compete that of sakha's and on their first night the last thing he will do is feeling shy.  
"I don't think I was even noticed by those women around I found them casting eyes on my brothers only, then I never dared to go close to any woman, they never considered me to grown up enough." says Sahadev thoughtfully, he never thought in this way before so had to find answer himself.  
The night was going deep, the moon came to middle sky. All the stars were blinking at the couple. Panchali was not feeling like talking anymore. She got to know what she needs to do now. She holds Sahadev's hands and kissed them softly and then placed them on her uncovered narrow waist, touch of smooth dark silk like skin made nervous prince's hands sweating but the magical sensation didn't let him moving his palms away. Panchali placed her slight heavy hip on youngest Arya's lap wrapping his neck with her arms as if a snake has wrapped branch of tree, lifting up her face, she touched his lips with hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Sahadev's stiff lips loosen by Panchhali's soft velvet like lip's touch. He tasted sweetness as her lips entangled with his. His body thrilled as if electricity passed through him. Unknowingly his fingers tightened around her soft skin. Her kiss deepened. Her fingers clasped long traces of him. Her nail pierced his shoulder as her grip tightened. Her tongue played with his. She tasted his innocence with the kiss. The kiss was long but not aggressive from any side. At last she broke the kiss and they gasped together for air. She could feel how heavily he is breathing. She can sense his excitement with the hardness of his. She moved her lips all over his face, kissing his cheeks and forehead.  
"how was the first kiss Arya?" her seductive voice whispered into his ears again.  
Sahadev smiled coyly in response as his cheeks were turning red in blush. He was looking so sweet that Panchali couldn't help but caressing his face.   
"how cute you are Aarya." she murmurs.  
"let's take off our Jewelries arya else those will pinch us." she orders and Sahadev obeys as dream struck. As soon as they got rid of all those heavy ornaments Sahadev could feel those jewelries don't increase Panchali's beauty rather hides it."no royal ornaments are worth to this beauty." he thought.   
Sahadev's well built figure too got clearer to Panchali's eyes. To see him more clearly Panchali pulled his uttariya and it shield off from Sahadev's shoulder. With sweet surprise Panchali discovered wheatish skinned handsome masculine figure of her youngest husband.  
"who calls you a child? You are no less than your brothers, you should be desired in virgin's dream" utters Panchali under her breath. When he first time saw Sahadev , he was a boy of 15 years, his intelligent eyes were only thing she admired then. She didn't observe how the boy has grown to a strong handsome desirable youth in these 5 years. She rose up from his lap and stepped back so that they can observe each other properly. She noticed desire was making way through young prince's shy glance. She smirked. Who can ignore attraction of her? Not even a child and he is a man. She took a deep breath and took off her scarf from head. As soon as long scarf was away, her shoulder and back was uncovered to Sahadev's eyes. He felt embarrassed, in spite of growing desire he was feeling hard to keep staring at this ravishing dark flame. Panchali started loosening her saree.  
"what are you doing Panchali?" Sahadev closed his eyes in shyness.  
Panchali giggled to see Sahadev blushing. His shyness reminded her of the first night with arya Yudhisthir, the last night of her maiden life, she was blushing same way or even more when Dharmraj was opening her up. She even tried to resist but had to surrender to his strength. She had pouted in mock anger to see still an affectionate smile on Yudhisthir's handsome face after disrobing her. Later with Arya Bheemsen and Nakul things had become normal, she didn't resist much while they uncovered her on first nights. With Sabyasachi things surely will get a different level, but now with Sahadev she is in role reversal. "Not a bad experience" she thinks.  
"don't look down prince, mystery of life is being unfolded to you. Learn it." Panchali's mysterious voice commanded and Sahadev had no strength to ignore. He looked up and before his, surprised yet amazed, charmed eyes Panchali took off her saree, dhoti and kanchuli and appeared with eternal beauty of woman which through ages make men come to their knees. Sahadev shivered to see ravishing dark flame with her ancient glory.

" Is that why woman called greatest creation of almighty?" the thought occurred as he had remained speechless for a while.

The nude flame approached to young prince evoking the lustful desire within him.  
" Feel what woman is, the form of nature, the form of energy, the source of new life." Panchali's voice sounded other worldly as she dragged Sahadev's head against her heavy breasts. His nose sank into her cleavage as her fingers clasped his hairs and pulled him to her. Unknowingly his hands enfolded around her with all his strength, his breath was almost stopped in excitement but the sensation in every cell of him didn't let him move. The warmth of Panchali's body was burning him in the fire of desire as never felt before.  
"explore the mystery, prince that keeps men obsessed with" whispered Panchali as she pulled his hands and make them playing all over herself. Sahadev's breath became heavier. The aroma coming from her body was intoxicating him. He was feeling like a traveller on a complete new place exploring the secret curves, unseen ups and downs on his way.  
Young prince's inexperienced inquisitive fingers' touch was evoking a tickling within the dark flame too. She hissed in pleasure.   
"open yourself up aryaputra, you have nothing to hide from me." her seductive tone rang again.  
Sahadev hesitated for a while. His shyness was still not away.  
"Why are you getting late arya? Don't you want me?" the seductive voice complained wiping away his all hesitation.  
"yes I want you" whispered Sahadev as his shaking hands untied his robe and soon man appeared to his ancient form to burn in ancient fire.  
Panchali gasped. her youngest Arya is truly not less than his elders. "have anyone told you how handsome you are" she asked as her hands got rubbed against his masculine chest.  
"no" Sahadev's voice was getting chocked with sensation.  
"learn about yourself tonight." she pushed Sahadev towards bed. Making him leaning over the pillow she settled herself on his lap positioning his manhood inside her. A painful pleasure spread over young prince, Panchali hissed again in sensation. Her legs enfolded tightly around him,pulling him more and more inside her. Her one arm wrapped his broad shoulder again another placed into his hair, pulling his head to her neck placing his lip on most sensitive point of hers. Her nails pierced his skin in pleasure. He hissed as she rubbed herself against him. His hands tightened over her smooth figure.They burn in each others warmth. The night proceeded to its end while young prince reached to his peak, he felt a tug within as he let go himself.  
Exploring the secret of man and woman relationship youngest pandava laid still on bed exhausted with tired Panchali on top of him.  
"they are blind who think you are child. One who can satisfy a woman at bed cant be a child." smiled Panchali mischievously keeping head on Sahadev's heart. He smiled holding his lady love tightly against him. Panchali could feel his unspoken emotions in his heart's beating.  
"I love you aryaputra" her whisper poured honey into his ear. He felt as if his life was complete with this words. Till last night which was unbelievable to him, but today he got entered to the unknown world of adulthood with her. He feels to be someone new today. Not only educating physically she taught him to be more confident, to feel own worth.  
"I love you Panchali" that's all he could say.  
"remember arya, don't ever underestimate yourself" she whispers. "don't compare yourself to your brothers, you are unique in your own way and I love you for that, I love my blushing groom" she giggled whispering the last line. Her heart filled with pride of turning an innocent boy to her husband. Its victory of her womanhood.  
Last night's moon smiled to unique couple's sleeping face pleased for different reasons yet in deep slumber in each others arm.  
From eternity moon is witnessing the eternal play of man and woman. But is that ultimate mystery of life?


	5. Chapter 5

"Vasudev please try to let the war happen. If jyesth Bhrata remains loyal to his dharma, if maha dhanurdhar bhrata Arjun tries to settle peace if maha valshali bhrata Bheem forgets avenging Panchali, I will alone battle forgetting all the dharma, morality or righteousness, my brothers can forget Panchali's humiliation in dice hall. But I cant. I cant live in peace if sinful Duryodhan remains alive after dishonoring Panchali. Till I won't separate the head where the evil plan of dice game occurred from mamashree Shakuni's body my oath remained unfulfilled. That guilt will not let me live." without pause the words flowed from youngest Pandava to the peace ambassador of pandava who was ready to leave for Kaurava court. The words momentarily shocked other members present in courtroom. When all four elders had supported the peace mission and agreed to settle down with five villages including the second pandava who was most eager to kill those sinners who dishonored their wife. None expected youngest brother who is always a shadow to his elders will speak complete opposite words in stead of echoing them. After few moments of silence Satyaki who till now was being pissed off by sudden urge for having peace by his favorite persons stood up by youngest pandava's side and clapped. "prince Sahadev is right, we want punishment of sinful Duryodhan, I support kanishth pandava" and then other kings or allies of Pandavas too stood in Sahadev's support.  
Elder pandavas were speechless, Vasudev was smiling affectionately, but one who was most shocked was the woman herself. Panchali couldn't believe her ears. When Dharmraj supported to settle peace she was not surprised, she knew her kind hearted husband is obsessed with his justice, dharam ,morality more than snatching back what belonged to them, avenging her dishonor, she was not surprised when Yudhisthir wanted peace. Since her marriage she is seeing aloofness of her beloved when things come to her. Among all her husbands she had never understood Arjun properly in all these years. Whose right should have been most on her he intentionally left it all, whenever she complained he says you will never understand me Panchali. how is she supposed to understand Arjun's subtle love in his alooffness when he keeps himself under cover of mystery to her eyes? Whenever sakha is near her his Parth behaves like an understanding friend to his Madhav's sakhi. Krishna works as pool between other two Krishnas but in very next moment Dhananjaya is completely stranger to Panchali. He never tries to prove his love for her but expects her to understand because love doesn't need to be proved. Fair logic but what explains his steps that proves opposite? All his life he tried to keep himself away from her by every means, she is sure even Arjun's taking oath of killing Radheya too is not for Karna abused her but for settling his own score with rival for the ultimate title of greatest archer. Ofcourse both of them are obsessed with each other. Panchali everytime scolds herself why does she still keep expectation from Arjun? But she is helpless to her heart. Today too although she was hurt but was not surprised when Arjun left the matter on Krishna. No wonder all his life he is doing the same. But what snatched the earth from her feet was Arya Bheemsen's support to the peace mission. She couldn't believe the man whom she thought she could trust blindly is today talking about not shading blood and avoiding destruction, even sakha seemed shocked on which. After that Panchali felt like complete alone, not felt like listening anything more. She had never any expectation from Nakul. Except physical attraction they didn't have much intensity in their relationship,it was built on desire for each others physical beauty. so she was not surprised when Nakul talked in favor of peace settlement. So when Sahadev uttered opposite words she was speechless momentarily. She never expected this in dreams  
In these years she always have treated her youngest husband with affection. Least expectation she had from him. And he too never tried to build an individual separate personality in her eyes by coming out of shelter from elders same as Nakul. But today what happened to him? Suddenly memories of a night 25 years back flashed before her eyes.  
"learn the mystery of life Arya." her own words echoed in her ears crossing the waves of time. In pride and pleasure of youth 21 years old young princess seduced a young prince of around 19-20. Gave him lessons of adulthood and satisfied woman ego by being successful in the test of seduction. She thought by the love play she unfolded mystery of life to him, young temperament never understood mystery of life was far from her own reach. Today the new side of her youngest husband as if unfolded the mystery to her.  
Sakha was waiting for her words. She had to be back from world of thoughts.  
When after Krishna left for Hastinapur everyone was leaving the courtroom slowly Panchali moved near Sahadev.  
"I will wait for the you on the day when you will keep your oath Arya." whispering the words she left hurriedly leaving an awestruck Sahadev behind. In these years after her humiliation except bhrata Bheem she never talked such closely to any of brothers.  
What was the mystery of her this behavior? Sahadev failed to understand but her words left a thrilling effect on him same as years before.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
On the 18th day of Kurukshetra youngest pandava created his glory by slaying Shakuni and his son Ulook. The vile brain that rooted the seed of destruction will not work any more. Perhaps it will not regarded as heroic as brother Bheem and brother Arjun's achievements but he himself got freed from the burden he was bearing till now on his heart, the burden of fulfilling the oath in honor of his love. Now he can live in peace for rest of life. With thought of his love he remembered Panchali had said she will wait for him. He left for her tent.  
He hesitated a bit before entering into tent. Suddenly he was feeling shy as early years of his life. In these years he had not spend any alone moment with her. So awkwardness occupied him. After so many years his love remembered him. Yes Panchali is still the lady love who brings youngest Pandava on his knees as she did in his youth. Though he had taken another wife 18 years back. His cousin little Madra princess Vijaya who used to tease him whenever they had met is now his wife and mother of his son Suhatra. Not that he doesn't love Vijaya, he has usual concern and affection for almost 10 years younger wife of his but his heart is still occupied by this woman with great personality. Sahadev took a deep breath and entered in the tent of his beloved.  
Panchali was waiting for her youngest arya ever since she heard the news of slaughter of evil Shakuni by youngest pandava. She asked the guard not to let anyone enter before Sahadeva.  
Sahadev was quite shocked to see Panchali with a lightened lamp on her hands upon entering the tent. The lady with lamp approached to him and held the lamp between them. Sahadev couldn't get meaning of this mysterious behaviour of Panchali, but in the light he could see a shine in her eyes that was missing for years.  
"this is for you aarya." she moved lightened lamp around his face.  
"Panchali you should welcome jyesth bhrata first, we got victory today." says Sahadev in a confused tone.  
"look aarya, i have prepared my plate for that." Panchali indicated to a big round plate with decorated with lamps, flowers, grass, rice, vermilions and other ingredients for worship.  
"so this is for killing mamashree. I ought to do this Panchali, if i wouldn't have kept my oath i wouldn't be able to forgive myself ever. But we all brothers had fulfilled our oath so i didn't do anything special." Sahadev was still confused.  
Panchali smiled. Her youngest husband is still so innocent.  
"Aarya the lamp is symbol of my heart. Its for not your slaying mamashree but for wiping darkness from my heart." she says calmly putting the lamp back on the plate."  
"Panchali i still didn't get you." as usual he failed to understand this mysterious lady.  
"can you remember our first night Aarya" asked Panchali looking into Sahadev's eyes.  
Memories of 25 years back thrilled youngest Pandava even today.  
" how can i forget Panchali, that was most special night of my life, the night of discovering a complete unknown side of life by your guidance." the sweet memories brought smile on his face.   
"but i myself was away from truth of life Arya." Panchali sounded thoughtful. "today i want to share a secret with you aarya, when that night you confessed your love to me i never understood the depth of those words. That night i took a challenge to myself of turning you to a man. In pleasure of youth i was too much proud of my seduction skill that seducing an innocent prince as you was part of satisfying my ego. I thought by educating you physically i turned you to be my husband, but i never understood seduction and physical intimacy is not enough to build husband and wife relationship. Feelings play more stronger role in that. That day in courtroom when you didn't support your elders and talked in favor of war for avenging my insult, i realized depth of your love towards me. Its the very love of yours which helped you to create a different identity of yours coming out from the shadows of your elders, i know your existence depends on your obedience towards your brothers but that day your personality was separated from them. And that very day i got lesson of my life. Man and woman relationship is not only physical. When old age comes physical lust leaves body but feelings in heart lives forever. Its not my seduction that made you my husband its the very love of your towards me that turned you my husband in truest sense. Mystery of life is not the ancient desire but ancient feeling called love."  
Panchali stopped. The realizations for few times had forgotten the loss of war in past 18 days.  
Sahadev was overwhelmed. He never thought Panchali will ever open her heart to him and then she truly understood his love? This was the biggest achievement of his life.  
He stepped closer and put his hand on her shoulder. After so many years he is touching her again. After birth of their son Shrutasen he didn't get much time to spend with her. Last few years before their exile Vijaya was his only wife. But today he didn't feel any hesitation on touching her anymore.  
"Panchali i always loved you and will love you forever, if today you wouldn't have confessed these to me till i wouldn't have anything to question on your love towards me. You were always a perfect wife for me." he says, he suddenly felt too easy to talk to her after so many years.  
Panchali kept her head on his heart. Sahadev for a while got startled. But today more than desire an intense feelings prevailed him with this touch. He put hand on her head. It was a light embrace but enough to convey each others emotions.  
"i love you Arya." she whispers. Sahadev smiles shyly, words of love from his lady love still brings shyness in him.  
"I love you Panchali" he says sweetly.  
"i now realize that my blushing groom." she smirked mischievously after ages.  
The footstep of victorious pandava force outside pandava camp made them conscious.  
"i must join my brothers." Sahadev nods to Panchali and left hurriedly  
Panchali arranges the plate again. She has lost a lot but what she has got from life worth of that is not less.


End file.
